claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Priscilla
Priscilla was to be Claymore No. 2 of Teresa's generation and is considered to be the second most powerful character in the series, surpassing all the Abyssals . During her time as a Claymore, she possessed incredible potential as a warrior and, like Teresa, could fight without using her Yoki. She rose to the position of No.2 after just a few months in the field and was tasked to assassinate Teresa with the help of fellow single-digits Irene (current No. 2), Noel (No. 4), and Sophia (No. 3).Claymore Manga Scene 18 It was during this mission that she reached her limit and Awakened, becoming the main antagonist of the series. Appearance HuMaN Priscilla appears as a skinny, pre-adolescent girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. Claymore She appears to be in her mid-teens. She had blond hair and silver eyes. She wears the standard warrior uniform. *Height: 165 cm (5 ft 4.96 in) Awakened Being Priscilla appears as a winged humanoid about 2 m tall with a single horn on her forehead, rather like a Japanese oni. Her hair is similar to the way it was in her Claymore form, but more tousled than usual, and she retains much of her human face with the exception of her horn. In the anime, her skin is a light shade of blue-violet. Personality Priscilla's personality goes through several phases. At first, she was childlike and emotionally distraught from seeing a Yoma kill her family. She saw everything as being black and white and viewed Teresa as evil for killing humans.Claymore Manga Chapter 20 When she lost control of her Yoki and began to Awaken, Priscilla begged Teresa to kill her. After Awakening, Priscilla displayed an aloof, sadistic personality, finding Awakening to be a pleasurable experience and immediately craving human flesh.Claymore Manga Chapter 24 However, her mental state began deteriorating and after her fight with Isley, she lost her memories, her mind reverting to that of a child.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 Over time, she formed a bond with Raki due to the lingering scent of Teresa through Clare.Claymore Manga Chapter 110 While travelling with him, Priscilla slowly regained her memories, though she continued to play the part of a child to manipulate him, starving herself to the point where her body degenerated. After the Destroyer's attack, Priscilla restores her body by gorging herself and reveals her deception to Raki. Despite imbedding her arm in his back to suppress the Destroyer's parasitic rods, Priscilla later claims she felt nothing towards him and spared his life on a whim. After regaining her memories, Priscilla became intelligent and very arrogant due to her power. While fighting Dauf, Priscilla finally remembered Teresa's death, though she continued to suppress other memories related to her childhood. In her pursuit of Teresa's "second death," Priscilla set out to kill Clare, whom she called a child. After Clare and Raki supposedly finish her off, Priscilla returns in a deranged and maniacal state. Presumably due to most of her body being destroyed earlier, her mind reverts to a primitive need and hunger for flesh in order to reconstitute her form. In this state, she views everyone that she encounters - including humans, Claymore warriors, and other Awakened Beings - as just sustenance, and has no problem in attempting to kill Raki, with whom she used to share a bond. It is ultimately revealed that before being suppressed by her Awakened Being persona, Priscilla's human self installed a psychic wedge to prevent herself from attacking young girls in the hopes they would become Claymores powerful enough to kill her. Priscilla's lust for battle and desire to fight Teresa again were subconsciously driven by the remnants of her human self's desire to find an opponent strong enough to kill her, something her Awakened Being persona did not consciously realize. In her Awakened state, Priscilla was condescending towards her human self, as revealed during her conversation with Dae. She was oblivious to the psychic wedge the remnants of her human persona installed until informed of it by Dae; and during her fight with Riful's daughter she remarked she stabbed herself with her sword on a whim because she did not feel like parting with it, whereas when Priscilla's original human persona asserted herself she reveals it was an attempt to kill herself,and later it was revealed that the majority of actions done by her were all attempts of her human consciousness to destroy herself,by subconsciously affecting her Awakened self's mind . Priscilla's human self apologizes for the suffering she caused, thanking Teresa for putting her out of her misery. Abilities Yoki Suppression As a Claymore, due to the fact she was very strong, Priscilla could fight hordes of Yoma with her Yoki completely suppressed. This made her the perfect adversary for Teresa of the Faint Smile.Claymore Manga Scene 20 Even while Awakened, semblance of her Yoki suppression was still present. In the North, Rigardo and Isley were not able to detect the true extent of her power until much later, when they were engaged in direct combat.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 At Raki's hometown, seven years later, Renee did not detect Priscilla's Yoki until Priscilla touched her.Claymore Manga Scene 81 Organization Rating Claymore *Yoki: A+ *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: B+ *Spirit: D *Perception: A+ *Leadership: C Awakened Being *Yoki: EX *Agility: SSS+ *Strength: SSS *Invulnerability: S+ *Intelligence: SS Extendable Body When Priscilla Awakened, she could extend every part of her body including her horn - her main trade mark. There is no particular limit to which her limbs can extend.Priscilla gained this skill when she released her Yoki near her limit while battling Teresa, and this became her primary means of attack in her Awakened Form. As a Claymore, Priscilla was shown extending only her arms. As an Awakened Being, this ability has grown to include her fingers and wings, as well as sprouting multiple tentacles to attack and pulverize her enemies. Extendable Wings Priscilla's wings are one of her most notable traits other than her horn, Yoki, and regeneration. In combat, Priscilla's wings are able to launch a shower of needles that she can control in any direction. Her wings are only able to do this in the anime when she transforms for the second time. Ability Assimilation In her broken form, Priscilla can eat the flesh of any Awakened Being and gain their abilities, which manifests as tentacles that protrude from her body. Despite being weakened previously, she is as strong as ever, using the assimilated Cassandra's ability to devour her opponents and transfer their strengths to her own until Teresa convinced Cassandra to break free. Enhanced Limbs During her final battle against Teresa,Priscilla displayed the ability to regenerate stronger and more powerful arms and legs that was later theorized by both Chronos & Dae to no longer be regeneration but "creation", this theory is further given credence as seen when Teresa cut both her arms and legs from her main body,the new limbs "regenerated" minutes after where all far more powerful than the original limbs, as seen with her newely "regenerated" legs were noted to give her speed and reflexes beyond that of Hysteria,the fastest Number 1's own awakened form and was able to easily tear apart the land she was running in by simply moving across it and later upon her arm being cut off and "regenerated" Priscilla displayed even greater physical strength than she originally had before. Limitless Yoki Her amount of Yoki is described by Rigardo and Dae as endless and is the source of her instantaneous regeneration ability, which both Dae and Chronos believe to be so powerful, that it can not be considered mere regeneration anymore but creation, lying in the domain of the gods. In contrast to all other beings this even allows her to survive decapitation. Priscilla's Yoki has the apparent ability to resist possession, as she was able to pulverize the spikes shot by The Destroyer at her with no signs of deformations or change in personality. Instead, her body part used to restore Cassandra is able to take control of the former No. 1 for a short time before it was destroyed. Her likeness also replaces Cassandra's form while in this state. Also, when Priscilla was fighting Teresa, the latter wasn't able to predict her movements accurately because of the immense surge in the Claymores Yoki. This forced the No. 1 Warrior to raise her Yoki in order to overpower the young warrior, a feat which is considered rare even for her.Later it was then theorized by Dae that the true source of her power is her endless hatred for Yoma,that was then directed towards everything and everyone once she awakened,effectively giving her limitless power depending on how much "Hate" she is currently feeling,as seen when she was severely weakened and lost a majority of her original power,she was able to easily regain her strength and even double its original amount by simply focusing her hatred upon Teresa,with this power Priscilla can easily create and expand her flesh,allowing her to freely alter her awakened form as seen when she grew numerous limbs,torso's and even create multiple clones of herself using various chunks of her flesh and was able to freely morph and change her awakened form at will.Later it was revealed that the true source of Priscilla's endless hatred that gives her Limitless Yoki was not towards the world itself but is instead due to her immense sense of self hatred and disgust towards herself due to her deplorable actions done to stay alive during her time trapped in her home with the rotting corpses of her family for over a full month,that eventually destroyed her heart. Biography Early life Priscilla was born in the town of Musha.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 She was the youngest of three children and was very close to her family, especially her father. Her father had turned into a Yoma, in an attempt to identify the Yoma, the villagers of Musha split their residents into groups and quarantined them. One night, Priscilla woke up and walked in on her father eating her family. Horrified by what happened to her family, a young Priscilla crept behind the Yoma and beheaded it with a sword (she used an axe in the anime).Claymore Manga Scene 23 After that, the villagers of Musha caught the scent of decay coming from Priscilla's house and, due to fear, refused to approach it anymore to deliver food. The next time that house was touched was one month later. Priscilla only managed to survive that month by eating the flesh of her dead Yoma father, which may have been the source of her incredible power later in life,Later it was revealed that Priscilla had forgotten the majority of what transpired during that one month of isolation and only remembers the events leading up to her decapitating her Yoma father,likely due to the severe psychological strain of the events. Employment as Claymore Mere months after receiving her symbol, Priscilla rose to the rank of No. 2. Shortly thereafter, she was made to rally with Irene, Sophia, and Noel at a Yoma hive with the mission to slay Teresa. Due to her limited battle experience, Noel ridiculed her at first and was even intent on fighting her to take the No. 2 spot. However, upon seeing a multitude of Yoma sliced into pieces in the alleyway from which Priscilla had emerged from, Noel and Sophia became aware just how powerful the younger warrior was.Claymore Manga Scene 18 The original plan was for Irene, Sophia, and Noel to lure Teresa out and then for Priscilla strike from behind. However, Priscilla opted not to go with the plan, saying it wasn't an honorable thing to do.Claymore Manga Scene 20 Priscilla fought one-on-one with Teresa, seemingly gaining the upper hand at first. However, it soon became apparent that she was outclassed by Teresa. The other three joined the fight, all four releasing their Yoki and reengaging Teresa, only to fail miserably despite Teresa not releasing any of her own Yoki. Knowing Priscilla had the potential to become troublesome for her, Teresa considered killing the younger warrior, but ultimately decided against it. Teresa left the town with Clare. Priscilla, then, went after Teresa on her own.Claymore Manga Scene 21 Despite releasing over 70% of her Yoki, Priscilla was defeated by Teresa, the latter releasing a mere 10% of her own Yoki. Eventually, Priscilla passed her limit and begged Teresa to euthanize her. However, as Teresa dropped her guard, Priscilla struck, cutting off both of Teresa's hands and then decapitating her.Claymore Manga Scene 22 As an Awakened Being After Teresa's death, Priscilla Awakened completely. Irene attempted to take down Priscilla but lost her left arm the brief moment they clashed. Noel and Sophia attacked Priscilla from both sides, with Noel managing to slice off her arm. Priscilla's arm reattached almost immediately and her fingers extended, impaling and killing both of them. She used her sword to finish off Irene, critically injuring but not killing her, and then she flew off, ignoring Clare. Clare noted that it were as if she wasn't even reflected in Priscilla's eyes.Claymore Manga Scene 24 Priscilla flew north, destroying four villages in her hunger for entrails and eating every human except for young girls.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 Ophelia was also spared as a young girl by Priscilla, but Priscilla killed and ate Ophelia's brother as he tried to protect her.Claymore Manga Scene 37 Eventually, Priscilla's rampant behavior was noted by Isley. Isley, incorrectly measuring Priscilla's power, sent Rigardo to kill her, but, even using his full power, Rigardo was soundly defeated. Isley then fought Priscilla himself. Initially, it appeared as though he had won as he had managed to destroy both her arms, crushed her body with a hoof, and then impaled her with his lance. However, Priscilla's powerful regenerative abilities came into action. Tentacles sprang from her arms and pulverized the lance that impaled her, along with half of Isley's torso. When she was about to deliver the final blow, she regressed back to her human form, crying about her dead family. Isley pledged his allegiance to her, intent on using her as his ultimate weapon, and led her south. Priscilla seemingly lost her memory of being a Claymore afterwards.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 Priscilla, however, was not very attached to Isley and often wandered off. While wandering through a destroyed village, Raki pushed her away from a falling stone. As soon as she saw him, she became immediately attached to him, saying that he had a nice smell.Claymore Manga Scene 55 She made a habit of clinging to him physically, even when fast asleep.Claymore Manga Scene 56 Priscilla wandered off only once more and stood naked at the edge of a cliff when the Northern Campaign ended, shedding tears for the disappearing Yoki of the fallen Claymores.Claymore Manga Scene 61 When Isley battled Luciela, Priscilla became worried about him and came to the battlefield just as Riful appeared in order to take advantage of Isley's injuries. Priscilla stood between him and Riful. It was then that Riful realized Isley's motives in fighting Luciela. She also figured out that there was something amiss about the story of Isley defeating Priscilla. Riful marched off, showing genuine anger for the first time when she realized that Priscilla far exceeded her and Dauf in terms of power.Claymore Manga Scene 70 Seven Years Later Priscilla took to following Raki around after Isley drove them out of the South, pointing out Yoma for him to slay. She did not eat human flesh during the entire period that they were together, and as such, had reverted to the form of a child. When Raki was threatened by Renee, Priscilla scared her away with her Yoki alone.Claymore Manga Scene 81 When the merged Rafaela and Luciela Awakened, Priscilla began rambling, confusing Raki. She noted The Destroyer's vast Yoki and how it possessed no desire to eat meat nor any attachment to life. She describes it to Raki as "nothing more than a messenger of despair in this world."Claymore Manga Scene 93 The new Awakened Being attacked the entire surrounding area with its parasitic rods, including the village Priscilla and Raki were in. After Raki got infected by The Destroyer's parasitic spikes, Priscilla revealed to him that she had been using him all this time to follow Teresa's scent, which was on Clare, and that she had just caught a whiff of that scent from The Destroyer, meaning Raki was now useless to her. Despite her hunger, she didn't eat him. Instead, she pierced him with her arm and severed it to suppress the infection as a token of their former companionship before abandoning him.Claymore Manga Scene 110 The Organization found Raki shortly afterwards and took him away as a specimen.Claymore Manga Scene 96 She followed the scent until she encountered an Awakened Beth, who was infected by one of The Destroyer's projectiles. A brief battle followed, with Priscilla remaining unharmed throughout, she took a bite out of Beth's remaining human form, but was disgusted by the taste. Not satisfied, she tried to leave, but Beth continued to attack. At this point, Priscilla finally retaliated, causing Beth to use more even more Yoki. Meanwhile, Alicia, pitted against Riful at the time, began to lose concentration as she found it increasingly difficult to contain her sister's Awakening.Claymore Manga Scene 97 Priscilla's dominance over Beth continued, and just as she was about to deal the final blow, Alicia arrived and subsequently Awakened to save her sister. The sisters' combined assault was able to injure Priscilla, destroying an arm and a leg. Priscilla briefly praised their unique coordination before decapitating Alicia with a single hand and muttering that it was "annoying." Beth cried out in anguish at the death of her sister and charged at Priscilla, which ended in her death.Claymore Manga Scene 98 After easily dispatching Beth, Priscilla headed for Riful, arriving just seconds after Riful sensed her moving towards her and Dauf. Priscilla ripped off Dauf's limbs and then gutted him for threatening her. Angered, Riful attempted to attack Priscilla, only to be impaled at the lower back. Spikes, then, shot from Priscilla's arm and into Riful's body, killing the Abyssal One of the West. Finding the Scent Clare began to sense Priscilla's "very familiar, yet powerful Yoki" just before The Destroyer's second volley of projectiles. She was able to help Deneve and Helen dodge the barrage, but as soon as she realized that the Yoki she had sensed was Priscilla's, she began to release her own Yoki. Priscilla was soon within view, unmindful of the Destroyer's projectiles.Claymore Manga Scene 99 Priscilla and Clare, thus, stood face to face for the first time since Teresa's death. However, Priscilla failed to recognize Clare, prompting the latter to throw herself at the former in rage. Priscilla, however, evaded her attacks effortlessly and pinned her to the ground by stepping on her head. She then theorized that killing Clare may bring her memories back, but just as she was about to strike, Helen distracted her with a ranged attack. Just as she was about to tear off Helen's arm, Clare attacked again, slicing Priscilla's right arm off. Priscilla healed the arm instantly and tore two large chunks from Clare's body in retaliation. Clare partially Awakened and attacked, but she reverted back to human form before she could do any permanent damage. Priscilla commented, "Were you not supposed to be able to Awaken?", displaying keen awareness of the abilities of someone she admittedly didn't recognize.Claymore Manga Scene 100 Clare attempted several more times to Awaken but failed. Priscilla, disappointed at being faced with such a weak opponent, called her "boring" and prepared to finish her off. However, Helen and Deneve managed to distract her and stole Clare from under her nose. She pursued the three, but had to shift her focus when Dauf appeared, carrying Riful's dead body, and attacked her to seek revenge. Dauf had managed to survive and gain power by allowing himself to become infected by The Destroyer's spikes. He began pummeling Priscilla into the ground, but she was barely affected by his strikes. She then reverted to her Awakened Form (probably for the first time since her battle against Isley) and ripped off Dauf's right arm in a single movement.Claymore Manga Scene 102 Priscilla destroyed Dauf's other arm, but Dauf regenerated them both and began attacking her again. Using a combined bombardment attack, he was able to destroy a large chunk of Priscilla's Awakened body. As he continued to pummel her into the ground, Priscilla recalled the familiar feeling of almost being ripped apart, presumably thinking back to her encounter with Teresa. Just as she was about to remember her former life, she regenerated and ripped off Dauf's new arms, saying that it would be too much to remember things she didn't want to. There was, however, one "forbidden" memory she wanted to keep: that of Teresa. After slicing Dauf to pieces, she muttered on how lucky she was to be able to kill "that person" again, presumably now going after Clare.Claymore Manga Scene 103 While chasing after Helen and Deneve, the Destroyer pierced her right shoulder by a tentacle. Irritated by Deneve's attempt to use it to slow her down, she grabbed the tentacle and pulverized it, tracing back to and obliterating the Destroyer's outer layer. Its shell obliterated, the Destroyer's true form emerged, engulfing everything around and draining its life energy.Claymore Manga Scene 104 After Helen and Deneve watched Clare being sucked into the large mass of Yoki, Priscilla appeared, destroying a large portion of the black mass. She said that the chase was over, obviously happy at finally catching the person she wished to kill most. The two remaining Claymores attempted to fight against Priscilla but were easily overpowered. After finding out from Helen and Deneve that Clare had been "killed" by the Destroyer, Priscilla expressed shock and anger, saying all that had transpired thus far had been for naught. In her frustration, she began to torture Deneve, repeatedly piercing the Claymore's body with finger tendrils. The Destroyer then, directed by Clare's will, attacked Priscilla, impaling her and thus freeing Helen and Deneve. Enraged, Priscilla fought back, destroying the spikes that had impaled her and damaging a portion of The Destroyer. She muttered that since The Destroyer had taken her prey, then it would just have be a good enough substitute.Claymore Manga Scene 105 The black mass engulfed Priscilla and the entire forest before regressing into a grotesque cocoon. The Ghosts recovered the cocoon from Lautrec and brought it to the outskirts of Rabona. Helen led Galatea to it for analysis. Galatea said Priscilla was definitely inside and that Clare and something else were holding her in place. She also realized that freeing Clare would likely entail liberating Priscilla as well.Claymore Manga Scene 109 The arm that Priscilla had implanted in Raki was extracted by the Organization and used to revive Cassandra the Dust Eater, Hysteria the Elegant, and Roxanne of Love and Hate, three deceased No. 1 Claymores.Claymore Manga Scene 109 All three eventually Awakened, and when Hysteria was killed, Priscilla's personality surfaced within her and emerged as a spectral figure, attacking Miria before being dispersed.Claymore Manga Scene 125 Cassandra was taken over by Priscilla's will and began to travel towards Rabona with the intent of reviving her.Claymore Manga Scene 127 When the Seven Ghosts and Raki returned to Rabona, they found Priscilla partially emerged from the cocoon, and theorized that Cassandra's approach had something to do with it.Claymore Manga Scene 128 Following Clare's extraction from the cocoon, Priscilla also emerges, trapped in a mental battle with the Destroyer for control over her body. She ignores the Claymores and her body instinctively attacks the Awakened Beings gathered around Rabona, absorbing them with tentacles, but nine escape unscathed. The Hateful Opponent To everyone's shock, a being very similar but still different from the Empress of the West confronts Priscilla. As she silently sinks her claws into the girl's head, she is suddenly thrown away by the Riful-like being's great strength. This new opponent is shown to be at least equal to Priscilla's power as it blocks Priscilla's attacks and inflicts great damage unto her. With the words, "I hate you", this being's goal seems to be nothing less than taking Priscilla's life. The resurrected Empress proves to not only being equal but even more powerful than Priscilla. Showing superb impervious against her attacks and inflicting great damage to the point Priscilla's body is left in tatters and at Riful's mercy. With her life hanging literally by a thread, Priscilla's head is just a few tendons away from being pulled off, and the One-Horned Monster's fate seems to be sealed. Priscilla's Liberation In a split second, Priscilla escapes along with breaking Riful's arm. After mending her head back, she dispels the Destroyer out of her body by vomiting it. She reveals it was the Destroyer that moved her body and Riful's attack had forced it into a two-front battle, resulting in Priscilla taking command and dispelling it out of her body. As Riful grins, stating she could go all out against her, Priscilla smirks and mocks her opponents claims, only to lose her arm an instant later. After this swift retaliation, Riful's form changes, apparently Awakening, although only her arms and legs transform as their battle continues. The two begin to battle seriously, both relishing it. Dae notes that while both are about the same strength-wise, Priscilla is the one whom has infinite energy and that the other being would eventually lose due to lacking the energy required to regenerate endlessly. Sure enough, the being appears to be incapable of regenerating further, and a confident Priscilla attempts to finish it off, but it appears to be a ruse when the being suddenly regenerates and pushes her back. It would seem that the being had purposely stopped regenerating and waited until Priscilla was off guard before it absorbed the remnants of the Destroyer, regenerated its body, and went on the offensive. It stabs Priscilla with its ribbons and attempts to absorb further energy from her. In addition to the absorbed Destroyer, its ability to siphon energy has given it an inexhaustible supply of energy to use against Priscilla.Claymore Manga Scene 138 Unfortunately for the being, however, Priscilla reveals that she had somehow assimilated her Claymore sword into her body. Realizing that she was only feeding it more power by allowing herself to be hit, Priscilla reverts back into her human form and focuses on dodging its attacks and striking back with her Claymore rather than her abilities as an Awakened Being. Due to having nothing to absorb and being unable to land any hits on Priscilla, its arm and the ribbons supporting the being are destroyed. Now helpless on the ground, Priscilla cuts the being to pieces, supposedly ending its life.Claymore Manga Scene 140 After defeating the Riful/Dauf Awakened Being, Priscilla scans the area, noting the different Yoki auras which surround her. However, she scents out Dae and Rubel nearby and appears before them. When Dae mentions Priscilla's past, she asks him about what he knows and then listens on in silence as he explains the events that occurred between the death of her family and her initiation as a warrior. When he implies that she devoured the flesh of the Yoma that was her father, Priscilla quickly and brutally tears him in half and says, "Be silent. Your voice grates upon my ears."Claymore Manga Scene 142 She then begins to consume his flesh, commenting on how disgusting the taste is. However, Dae's consciousness continues to persist, if however briefly, owing to the peculiar state of his body. Before he dies, he inquires about the taste of children to an Awakened Being like her. Priscilla answers that aside from old people like Dae, the taste makes little difference to her. Bemused, Dae notes that she had left out little girls from her list, and she realizes she had never eaten one before. That is when Dae reveals to her his theory: that she simply cannot see them. Some time long ago, right before she Awakened into her monstrous form, her human heart must have realized the overwhelming power that would be released upon the world. Thus, she "cursed" her Awakened form to be unable to consume little girls, or in other words, potential future Claymores. Dae believes that her former self had trusted that among the new generation, a warrior would rise strong enough to kill her. This was the final act of defiance of the Priscilla, that was human, against Priscilla, the Awakened Being.Claymore Manga Scene 143 The Warriors' Last Stand Raki approaches a human Priscilla as she finishes eating the remains of a dying Dae. Priscilla is surprised, noting how the human was able to survive up to this point. Claiming to come to "fulfill the promise from back then", Raki firmly challenges Priscilla. The two swordsmen swiftly begin their match, with a confident Priscilla easily parrying, blocking and answering effectively against Raki's attacks. As Raki struggles to keep up with the One-Horned Monster, Priscilla reveals that she knew him and Isley's plot: that she will match the opponent with human strength if that adversary turned out to be the man that has been accompanying her for 7 years. Priscilla then points out the "mistakes" in Isley's hypothesis. She mentions that she isn't fighting Raki according to his strength out of empathy or kind feelings. Priscilla then smiles and then claims that she is just "having fun" before landing a blow on Raki's shoulder, incapacitating the young warrior. Clare arrives soon after, followed a little farther by Tabitha, Yuma, Cynthia, Helen, Deneve and Miria. Enraged after discovering the deplorable state her traveling companion is in, the former No. 47 Warrior charges herself at Priscilla, who notices her presence alongside the other warriors. Declaring that her powers aren't yet fully restored, Priscilla taunts the Seven Ghosts announcing that she will recover her original strength little by little and advises the present Claymores to take her head before it's too late. Determined to end the existence of the now most powerful Awakened Being, The Seven Ghosts engage the tyrant warrior in battle. Apparently having a slight advantage over her, Miria (aided by Cynthia, Yuma, Tabitha, Helen and Deneve) assaults Priscilla with her New Phantom Mirage, but the One-Horned Monster nonchalantly evades the attack. After Clare gets over her fear of her opponent, she joins the fray and tries to land strikes with Irene's Quicksword. Priscilla, however, is unaffected and effortlessly pins Clare's sword to the ground (a scene reminiscent of when Irene fought Teresa back then). She claims to have seen Clare's technique before and remembers Irene as a result. As the cataclysmic battle ensues, the One-Horned Monster is seemingly cornered by Cassandra the Dust Eater, Wild Horse Octavia and Chronos. The Awakened Beings launch numerous attacks over the lone warrior. Priscilla, able to withstand the attacks of her opponents (although with severe injuries), tries to Awaken in order to counterattack. Nonetheless, the injuries sustained by Priscilla in her human form, as mentioned by Miria, are blocking her alter-ego from resurfacing. As a result, Priscilla reaches an intermediate form between a human body and her Awakened form. It doesn't take long for the Seven Ghosts, now aided by Cassandra, Octavia and Chronos, to turn the tide of the battle, landing several coordinated strikes on Priscilla and gaining the upper hand (with Clare even being able to slash her with the Quicksword). However, the Claymores' light of hope swiftly vanishes as Priscilla's Awakened form takes over. Mocking her opponents, Priscilla reminds them of the statement she made moments before the battle started, and nearly wounds Miria. However, Clare stands in her way and tears her left arm to pieces with the Quicksword, re-engaging her nemesis once more. Much to Clare's surprise, Priscilla instantaneously regenerates the lost arm and commends the Claymore on the weakness of her technique. Just before Priscilla's attack can connect, though, Cynthia and Deneve intervene, sparing Clare's life. Helen and Yuma then try to injure the Awakened Being, but the One-Horned Monster jumps out of the attacks' range. Chronos and Octavia continue the assault by shooting rods and ribbons at her, but Priscilla doesn't seem affected in the least. Cassandra traps Priscilla by biting her leg with one of her heads. Taking advantage of her current state, the Seven Ghosts managed to land several strikes on Priscilla. Slightly annoyed, Priscilla pushes the head away with her remaining leg and loses her left foot, only to be severely injured by Octavia's ribbons. Despite the Awakened Being's power in her attacks, Priscilla shrugs it off, quickly starts to regenerate (much to the Wild Horse's shock) and, grabbing her adversary's multiple ribbons, throws her whole body at Chronos, who sustains considerable injuries. Priscilla then turns her attention on her "other half" (that being Cassandra) and tries to impale her with her ribbon-like fingers, the Abyssal One fighting back with her heads. Clare then moves on to confront Priscilla herself, but the Awakened Being effortlessly blocks out all her attacks. At this moment, one of Cassandra's heads eats Priscilla's left arm which, again, is regenerated instantaneously, and the monster incredibly resumes her match with Clare. Because of all the proficient abilities the former No. 2 warrior possesses, Miria herself is amazed. She muses that, with so many opponents, Priscilla is able to hold her own in the midst of the chaos with little difficulty and remarks her status as a true "Abyssal One", along with the thought that Priscilla is the strongest warrior as well. As she performs her Phantom Mirage to fool the powerful adversary (an attack which Priscilla blocks effortlessly), Miria notes how such a formidable opponent wasn't able to dodge an attack as simple as Yuma's and comments that it is her only major flaw. As Priscilla is struck, Miria theorizes that this happened because the attack that struck her was done by the weakest present warrior and also the one with the smallest Yoki, a characteristic that, in a situation where multiple Claymores and Awakened Beings with bigger Yoki reserves are present, can render one effectively invisible to her. Tabitha suddenly appears from Priscilla's back and attacks, but tragically for the Seven Ghosts, Priscilla easily blocks her attack and proceeds to slice her body to pieces, leaving Tabitha in a mortal state and shocking everyone. Enraged by the apparent death of her friend, Clare throws herself at Teresa's assassin with fury and clashes with Priscilla's claymore. As they fight, Priscilla reminds Clare that that is her own flaw: that even though she can't fully Awaken, she lets her emotions dominate her and faces death head on. Prompted to finish Clare, Priscilla claims that they've "had a long story" and says she is going to end it right now. However, moments before Clare can slash Priscilla, Raki reappears, surprising both warriors and stabbing Priscilla's neck and head. Raki goes on to explain Isley's plan. Cornered yet again, Priscilla tries to block a semi-Awakened Clare's Quicksword but misses by a small margin. Now at Clare's mercy and stabbed in the head twice, the Awakened Being is sliced to pieces from head to toe, seemingly dead. However... The Monster Deep in the woods, after following a trail of Cassandra's scattered flesh, Clare finds a broken Priscilla consuming a slain Cassandra. With her face in a half-formed, maniacal expression and dirty with guts, she morbidly states that she is hungry.Claymore Manga Scene 148 She immediately attacks Clare by ripping her left arm off and injuring her side. When Clare retreats back to her group, Priscilla makes her presence known to the disbelieving group, who are shocked to see her still alive. In her broken form, Priscilla seems to have reverted to a primitive need and immense hunger for flesh. She has assimilated Cassandra's hydra heads and can use them at will, with part of her face a mish-mash of her and Cassandra's likeness. When Octavia and Chronos attack her, Priscilla responds by easily killing Octavia, consuming and assimilating her as part of her body. Meanwhile, Miria and Helen cut the Cassandra head holding onto Clare's torn left arm and pass it over to Cynthia to regenerate it back to Clare's body. Shortly after, Chronos is torn apart, consumed, and assimilated into part of Priscilla. With all the Awakened Beings dead, the Ghosts continue to attack with Clare joining in despite her arm still not completely healed.Claymore Manga Scene 149 After Clare hears a disembodied voice in her head stating her way of approach is wrong, she realizes her error and awakens Teresa inside her. When Teresa appears, Priscilla appears to be shocked to see, at last, the face of her long-time obsession.Claymore Manga Chapter 150 When Teresa calls out to the assimilated Cassandra, Priscilla puzzled at first, and then she is shocked to feel Cassandra fully emerge from her, escape, and re-form. She becomes enraged at both former No.1s, angered that the newly-reborn Abyssal One would turn on her. When Octavia and Chronos summarily regain their consciousnesses and also turn on her, Priscilla is angered further and destroys them both. Then, she finally stands before Teresa on the cusp of their destined rematch.Claymore Manga Chapter 151 However, the final battle does not begin right away as Teresa turns to address the Ghosts, allowing Priscilla to recover from the loss of her assimilations. She regenerates into her original Awakened form, stronger than before, and approaches her enemy. In spite of her strength, Teresa claims that the One-Horned Monster before her is "Priscilla" in name only. The real "Priscilla" was destroyed by Raki and the Ghosts, and all that remains is a being made of nothing more than madness and the intense desire to kill its long despised enemy. When Priscilla at last engages Teresa, she finds herself quickly overpowered despite multiple augmentations to her body and becomes so enraged that she repeatedly screams Teresa's name.Claymore Manga Scene 152 The battle continues heavily in Teresa's favor until Priscilla destroys her right leg in order to regenerate a stronger, faster one in order to keep up with Teresa's speed. Deneve soon comes to the conclusion that whenever Priscilla is injured, her healing factor enables her to incrementally increase in strength. Priscilla then begins to move so quickly as to seem invisible - a feat that far outstrips even Hysteria's Elegance - but Teresa accurately and effortlessly impales her through the chest. When Teresa slices off Priscilla's arm, the One-Horned monster uses the stronger, regenerated limb to slam her into the ground, but it is destroyed when Teresa uses Rafaela's fighting style to stomp down on it. Eventually, Priscilla's injuries give birth to an untidy amalgamation of limbs and other body parts, and she uses these various appendages to make an attack on the entire field. This forces the Ghosts and other warriors back, but Teresa evades, seemingly uninjured, and slices Priscilla's head and torso apart. The amalgamation continues to the point where Priscilla's physical body is in pieces, held together only by a mass of miscellaneous flesh. By this time, her strength and speed increase enough to be able to catch and wound Teresa, but Teresa continues to cut her apart in order to "take on all of Priscilla's hatred." Before the One-Horned monster can deal any serious damage, she is stopped by Teresa's Awakening. Teresa then fights Priscilla, and Priscilla becomes stronger and stronger. However, Teresa manages to release Priscilla's hate, enabling her to regenerate as four copies of her human self. With her original human persona restored, Priscilla explains that her actions were driven by a subconscious desire to die and asks Teresa to end her suffering. Teresa obliges, using Quicksword at its maximum potential, and before disintegrating Priscilla apologizes for the suffering she caused.Claymore Manga Scene 153 Relationships Family Priscilla was very close to her family, especially her father. Seeing a Yoma in his form and eating her family traumatized her, causing her intense hatred for Yoma.Claymore Manga Scene 23 Irene, Sophia, and Noel Before her Awakening, Priscilla was submissive towards the three senior warriors,Claymore Manga Scene 18 looking especially to Irene for guidance despite the fact she outranked her.Claymore Manga Scene 21 Upon Awakening, however, she became hostile towards her former comrades, killing Sophia and Noel after they tried to attack her.Claymore Manga Scene 24 Teresa Teresa was an object of fear for Priscilla when she was a Claymore and an object of obsession after her Awakening. She had never faced anyone more powerful than her and saw Teresa as being evil for killing humans and breaking the Organization's most sacred rule.Claymore Manga Scene 20 During her battle with Dauf, she regains her memory of the incident with Teresa and expresses delight that she get the chance to kill her again.Claymore Manga Scene 103 In the anime, however, Priscilla becomes frightened when she senses traces of Teresa in Clare. In the anime series, she becomes delusional and confuses Teresa with the Yoma that killed her family.Claymore Anime Scene 26 Isley Priscilla's mind and mannerisms revert to that of a child as she cries for her mother and father when Isley injures her in battle, despite her rapid healing abilities and the greater damage she inflicted on his body. When he offers to help her find her parents, she agrees to accompany him.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 3 However, she habitually wanders off, resulting in her meeting Raki.Claymore Manga Scene 55 But, despite this seeming lack of attachment, she does support Isley, the greatest testament of which was when she protected him from Riful right after his battle with Luciela.Claymore Manga Scene 71 Raki Priscilla becomes much more attached to Raki, though it was eventually revealed that it was because Clare's scent clung to him.Claymore Manga Scene 110 She wanted to be with Raki always, even when fast asleep.Claymore Manga Scene 56 For seven years, she stopped eating human organs for him and followed him around, protecting him and aiding him in killing Yoma. When Renee manhandled Raki, she intervened, frightening Renee into releasing him.Claymore Manga Scene 81 After catching a whiff of Clare's scent from the projectiles shot by The Destroyer, she abandons Raki, but not before helping him fight off the infection of parasitic rods by impaling him with her own arm, a token for having unknowingly helped her all these years.Claymore Manga Scene 110 Later on, it is hinted at by Chronos that the reason Priscilla did not obliterate all the warriors surrounding the cocoon when she was released was due to the possibility of Raki being caught in the attack. However, when Raki fights Priscilla before the Ghosts show up, Priscilla tells him that the reason she is fighting him using human strength is not because she felt good will or compassion toward him, it is just because she was having fun doing so. After Raki assists Clare in finishing her off the first time, Priscilla returns to an unstable mental state and has no problem trying to devour Raki, whom she sees as just nourishment to regenerate her body. Gallery/Priscilla Behind the Scenes * Priscilla's Japanese voice actress is Aya Hisakawa and her English voice actress is Brina Palencia. * Priscilla has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD called "Henbou," meaning Transfiguration." * In the anime, Priscilla regains her memories after sensing Clare, mistaking her for Teresa, and transforms into her Awakened Form. She fights Clare and defeats Miria, Helen and Deneve. She fully Awakens into a bigger, stronger form, but Clare manages to defeat her. Raki stops Clare delivering the final blow after Priscilla turns back into her human form and Isley takes her away. She is last seen in the anime with Isley. * For the majority of the series, Priscilla was the strongest character in the series, able to defeat even Abyssal Ones with ease and otherwise being unmatched. Clare hypothesizes that in order to fight Priscilla evenly, one requires immense speed and superior techniques. After being resurrected from within Clare, Teresa has since proven her overwhelming superiority, though she admits it was Clare's belief that she was invincible that enabled her to do so and in life she wouldn't have taken Priscilla down so easily. References it:Priscilla es:Priscilla fr:Priscilla vi:Priscilla Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Female Category:Single-digit Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Teresa's generation Category:Former Category:Characters Category:Deceased